


Prompt #037 Shy

by kurgaya



Series: Divine Footsteps [18]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're flatmates. It's inconvenient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #037 Shy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Зарисовка #037 Застенчивый](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312808) by [a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_m/pseuds/a_m)



**Enclosed**

Ichigo wasn't entirely sure what possessed him to listen to his friends, for one moment he was in the pub with a pint of beer forcing out all his inhibitions, and the next he was standing in an unfamiliar hallway of an apartment on the other side of Karakura, a flimsy, dead-weight cardboard box containing all of his possessions in his arms. The tight-lip, pale faced, and unimpressed guy curled into the armchair tucked away in the furthest corner of the front room, the cushions a horrid shade of green that reminded Ichigo of his grandmother and clearly covered with some cheap felt for the effect of comfort, only glanced his way for a second over the top of George Orwell's '1984'. Smiling nervously and wishing he could rub the back of his neck, Ichigo tried his best to come across as small and insignificant - it must have worked to some degree, for the stranger returned to his book, flicking lazily through the next page.  
  
"First door on your left," the white haired hardback said, voice as monotone as it's cover. No other directions were given, but Ichigo decided that was okay and fled the room, knowing already that he could navigate around the two bedroom apartment simply by standing in one spot and spinning three-sixty degrees.  
  
"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," he said when he returned, dancing awkwardly in the doorway as he contemplated either getting a cup of tea or putting his shoes back on and high-tailing it out of there. "I, er, I hope I'm not intruding."  
  
'1984' said nothing, remaining perfectly still in the grasp of the tiny fingers. A pair of dainty feet were lifted from the floor and tucked up onto the chair, however, creating a barrier of bony knees between the two occupants of the room. Ichigo wondered if he should perhaps take offence at such an implication of mistrust, but then again the majority of his friends were social butterflies and so he'd never really encountered someone on the opposite end of the spectrum. Dragons were vastly different to butterflies, he thought briefly, but he wasn't sure that dragons were the type of creatures to make dens in places lacking so much artistic sense.  
  
"Toshiro Hitsugaya," came the voice eventually, quiet and reserved behind the pages. "And no, you're not intruding."  
  
...He'd go with a socially inept butterfly for now.

  



End file.
